


Dear Headmaster Dippet

by karameiwaku



Series: Letters that Changed Everything [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Correspondence, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parental Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: After adopting young Tom from Wool's, Harry teaches him just how rare and special his talents really are.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Series: Letters that Changed Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Dear Headmaster Dippet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.

Dear Headmaster Dippet,

Thank you for inviting my ward, Tom Marvolo Riddle, to attend Hogwarts on a muggleborn scholarship. 

My ward is actually a halfblood of the Gaunt family, though unacknowledged. We've recently toured Asia to study his Parsel gifts. After receiving scholarship offers from schools we've visited, I believe he will pursue his magical studies abroad. He hopes to follow his gifts into Parsel Healing, and I believe whole-heartedly that this path will suit him well.

Please grant your scholarship to another deserving student. I wish the best for you and your school.

My sincerest regards,

Hadrian Jameson Peverell

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand two wars never happened.
> 
> Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


End file.
